Absolution
'Absolution '''is the sixth episode of season three of [[ZombieApocalypse|''ZombieApocalypse]]'' ''and the twenty-first overall episode of the series. The roleplay took place on November 23, 2016. Full Cast * Annie Juran as Talla * Melanie Putzo as Marilyn * October Amat as Roswell * Energeon as Texas * Mattey Juran as Finn * Kyrosnag as Jax * Casey Tuqiri as Tessa * Sammyrossia as Virginia * Africaa Amat as Vida * Jordan Garcia as Jonny * Lissa Elton as Liv * Lulu Malik as AJ Yoshida * Zach McKay as Quebec * Abraelon as Seth * DickBiggie as Danny * Tatiana Adams as Laura Episode Synopsis Liv and AJ separated, AJ following after Quebec. Quebec exited town, heading off to find the Siden group. AJ followed him into the tunnel, distracted by a zombie she took her eyes off of him and he disappeared. AJ quickly killed the zombie and tried to follow Quebec again but was ambushed by him, she scratched him across the face before being knocked unconscious and taken back to his base. Quebec arrived and carried AJ into the office, Laura followed after him. Vida questioned who AJ was, having been away when the Runners met AJ and she turned against them. Danny and Jonny explained the situation and that AJ had somehow regained electricity. Seth decided to follow after Quebec to see what he planned for AJ. He watched quietly as Quebec played with Laura's emotions in a somewhat romantic/sexual way. Quebec pulls out a stun rod and explains that he's going to question AJ and shock her if she doesn't cooperate. Seth asked why they couldn't just investigate her base rather than torturing her, Quebec is alerted to see him and tries to convince him that she might have booby trapped it before kissing him. Quebec slaps AJ awake and interrogates her, AJ spits in Quebec's face, causing him to shock her. She refuses to answer the second question and bites Quebec when he punches her, causing him to strike her across the face and knock her unconscious again. Elsewhere the Siden group rests in a diner. Marilyn and Texas talk, Texas asks how she's doing and Marilyn tells him that she'll be fine. Jax stands watch while Finn and Talla talk, Talla vocalizes her frustrations at losing the camp and supplies, pointing out how they'd taken no spare ammo. Texas steps into the conversation, he and Finn try to convince her that they'll be fine. Texas says that they've lost everything before and that they'll continue to survive. Both men agreed that at least they were all unharmed, Talla gave Roswell an accusatory glance and vaguely agreed. Roswell interjected, having been very quiet since then, and told Talla that he was tired of apologizing and that he didn't care if she forgave him or not. Talla was frustrated and stepped outside, Jax following after her. Jax asked if she was alright, Talla told him that she just wasn't ready to forgive him yet. Jax told her that she needed to apologize only when she felt it was ready because if she did it before, it wouldn't feel right. Texas discovered a map in the diner, Tessa noticed a nearby town - Rocheport. After going over it, the group set off. Back in Rocheport, Seth exited the office. He approached the others and told them how Quebec was questioning AJ. Vida expressed her distaste, wondering if there was a better way to get answers. Liv was disturbed by AJ's screams and walked off, Vida followed her to check up on her. Liv asked if Quebec has always been so cruel, Vida explained that he used to be kind but as time went on he became more mean. Vida sensed a shift in Liv's voice and body language as they spoke about AJ, she put two and two together and realized she knew AJ. Vida, finally deciding she'd had enough of Quebec promised Liv that she would help her and AJ escape that night. Later Vida approached Seth who was guarding AJ that Quebec was looking for him with "bedroom eyes." When he left, Vida and AJ freed Liv and began to escape with her, Seth spotted them and alerted the rest of the Runners. As Vida, Liv, and AJ ran, they spotted the Siden group journeying into town. The Runners caught up, shooting a warning shot at the trio of women. During the confrontation, Quebec asked who the Siden group was, Jonny told him that they were Tori's killers, specifically pointing out Roswell. Roswell stepped forward and owned up to what he did, he told them that Virginia was pregnant and had become sick, how they didn't know she'd died, and how Tori was bitten and killed her. As he spoke, each of the Runners began to lower their weapons. Jonny spoke up, saying they forgave him, but Quebec was not convinced. He spoke, "I don't you," and shot Roswell, killing him. Just before dying, Roswell had a vision of Virginia. She appeared to him dressed in all white, glowing radiantly. She took him by the hand and told him that she missed him and that she had been waiting for him. As they kissed, Roswell's life ended. As the group looked on in shock, Marilyn quickly pulled her gun out, prepared to shoot Quebec, but Jax grabbed her and stopped her. Seth and Jonny acted quickly, knocking Quebec unconscious. The two groups came together, Liv reunited with Finn and Jax at long last. Jonny helped Jax carry Roswell's body and the groups journeyed back into Rocheport together. Trivia * Last appearance of Roswell. * Roswell sees a vision of Virginia just as he is killed.